critsandgigglesdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Oleandra LeBlanc
The beloved patrician of the city-state of Galimond. 'History' The daughter of wealthy aristorcrats, she attended the Academia Sophia in Arcos, where she became adept in many forms of magic, particularly divination. After graduation, she traveled the Iron Continent. When she arrived in Galimond, she befriended a young lady named Eglantine and fell in love with a charming nobleman named Saturne LeBlanc. Then the Witch King of Arcos fell upon Galimond, seeking conquest and power. Oleandra, Eglantine and Saturne fought to protect Galimond and save it not only from the Witch King and his troops, but also from the famine and pestilence left in his wake. Sadly, shortly after they were married, Oleandra was widowed, and her friend Eglantine withdrew. Oleandra did her best to keep working to save the citizens, without the support of her husband or best friend. She had to expand her power by using multiple mirrors in order to ensure the city's survival, drawing on the other selves existing in the infinite reflections. The grateful people of Galimond placed her in a position of power, naming her Patrician. At the opening of the Saturne LeBlanc Memorial Hospital, she was approached by a man named Mr Grey, who offered her a way to ensure the saftey of the city, and of the whole world. 'The Shattering' So greatly changed she was by the gifts of Mr Grey, she had lost sight of her true intentions and began imposing a strict social order to keep the city calm, structured and peaceful. She exuded a force which pushed people into preordained roles, following tropes and patterns familiar to all. When the party arrived in the city to investigate the connections to Uncle Lucky's slave trade, she did admit that she had entrusted Fetch with power and charged him with showing the criminal underbelly of Steelport their best selves. When he acted against her wishes, she aided the party in subduing him. She offered them the same opportunity to make the world a better, safer, happier place, but they turned her down, though Aurelion and Denavir returned to discuss the matter further and she invited them to the Carnaval masquerade at the Palais. That night, they presented her with proof of Lucian's family's involvement with the slave trade, insisting that things were not right in Galimond. Oleandra changed. Gone was the gracious guardian of the city, and they were faced now with a steel-fisted ruler who would not see these children undo all the work she had done. They managed to break through her magical defenses and subdue her, dragging her out to the city, where she was confronted with her resurrected husband, and all her fears and doubts about him and his faithfulness were confirmed. She escaped, setting a squadron of construct soldiers on the party, though to little avail. When Chops thought to taunt her through a mirror, her power reached out and pulled them into worlds where their lives would make more sense, be more orderly and correct. But they defied her designs and shattered the very core of her power, and found her lying bloodied on the floor, surrounded by the remains of her mirrors. That's when Mr Grey returned, reached into her, and pulled out the source of her magnified power, leaving her a husk of herself. When the party left the city, she was being cared for by Auntie Edith, Mademoiselle Eglantine, and Elaine. Parting Words As the party was gearing up to leave Galimond in pursuit of more information regarding Mr Grey and the artifacts, they were approached by Elaine. Elaine carried with her Lady Oleandra's apologies, along with five hand-addressed envelopes. In each envelope was a message Lady LeBlanc believed would hold importance to them on their journey, though the nature of the prophetic messages were vague. Chops was given a card saying, "To Bleed Is To Heal". Denavir was given a card saying, "Truth Is Freedom". Aurelion was given a card saying, "''Sing With The Heart". Lucian was given a card saying, '"Water". Nu was given a card saying, ''"Choose Hope"'.Category:Characters Category:NPCs